Troublesome Thoughts
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Shikamaru keeps having troublesome thoughts about a certain copy ninja. yaoi. Shikamaru X Kakashi
1. Wha?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in my story. I mean If Naruto was mine it would be all yaoi.

* * *

Shikamaru could not believe the thought that had just gone through his head.

He shook his head 'I did NOT just think Kakashi's voice sounded sexy' he told himself. He is way older than me, a pervert, and I don't like guys. "This is so troublesome" he said aloud.

He decided that he needed to go look at some clouds to clear his head.

So he headed from where he had been training, or sleeping, to the side of the village, where his favorite hill was.

As he walked through the streets he saw many girls looking at him like he was a piece of meat 'so troublesome' he thought to himself. He finally came to the woods where his hill was and he started into them. He had been there so many times he knew the way by heart, and had it mapped out in his head.

'Turn left at this tree right at the small rosebush', he was going trough the directions in his head, he couldn't get lost because that would be troublesome and only make him have to do more work. He finally came to the clearing where his hill was.

The only term you could use to describe the clearing was breathtaking. In the middle there was a huge hill that had a creek going up it and it came down into a waterfall where the hill suddenly ended. There was a small pond deep enough to swim in where the waterfall fell to. The water was the purest blue that looked like Naruto's eyes in color. There was also an extremely tall tree right by the creek that Shikamaru liked to lay under to protect him from the sun.

He loved this place so much because when he went there he was completely alone and could think without Ino throwing herself at him or someone else bugging him.

He started walking up the hill and reached his spot and sat down under the tree. He looked around the tree leaves and saw clouds going every which way. So he started naming what the clouds looked like aloud "Bunny, snake, tree, Kakashi, lamp... wait Kakashi?" Sure enough he looked back up at the clouds and saw Kakashi's handsome face staring back at him in one of them.

So this of course made him start to think about Kakashi "Why do I keep thinking about Kakashi? I never really noticed him until yesterday.

Flashback

"Hey Shikamaru you want to come train with me and Kakashi-sensai?" a hyper Naruto asked.

"Fine" replied Shikamaru. He still had no idea why he agreed that fast, or let alone at all.

"Kakashi-sensai" Naruto said as he walked over to the older man "can Shikamaru come train with us? PLEASE?" he asked while doing his puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose, since you already asked him" he replied chuckling. So the three of them went over to group seven's normal training ground. When they got there they just stood there for a moment before Kakashi said "Okay Naruto you and Shikamaru spar and I will watch and tell you what you need to do to improve yourself." They nodded okay.

They walked to opposite sides of the training ground and Kakashi yelled out "GO!" Shikamaru quickly did his shadow possession jutsu, but Naruto dodged it. Naruto quickly somehow sent a burst of chakra at Shikamaru but he was able to dodge. The battle kept going on about the same way for 30 minutes before Shikamaru had used up most of his chakra and fell forward, but luckily Kakashi saw him start to fall and was able to appear in front of Shikamaru before he had fallen very far.

So when Kakashi caught him it was like they were hugging, which pushed them together and let Shikamaru feel the hard muscle that Kakashi always has hidden. Then he heard Kakashi's breathy voice in his ear say "Are you alright Shikamaru?" All he could do was nod because the way Kakashi said his name and the fact that he was so close to him sent shivers down his spine.He just told himself that the shiver was because of the fact that it was slightly cold outside and that he had almost no chakra left.

Naruto said "Aw I wanted to fight some more." To which Kakashi only handed him some money and said "Go get ramen, I'll take Shikamaru home." Naruto happily took the money and started on his way to go get ramen, whistling the whole time.

"Lets get you home" Kakashi whispered to Shikamaru. Shikamaru once again just nodded. So him and Kakashi started walking toward his house with Kakashi helping support him.

After a short while they made it to his home, but just as they reached his front yard he collapsed unconsous and Kakashi picked him up bridal style and took him inside and put him on his bed.

He tucked him in and leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered slightly huskily in his ear "Sleep tight Shikamaru." Then he was gone and acting like it had never happened the next day. But Shikamaru knew what had happened and could not quit thinking about it.

End Flashback

Those same words were why he was sitting here not knowing how he felt about Kakashi. He always thought he liked girls, having a crush on Ino for a long time when he was younger, but it was then when he realized he hadn't felt anything but a brotherly relationship with her for a long time.

He started to think about all the guys he knew and discovered that he did like them more than girls. He then decided that the next time he saw Kakashi he would tell him how he felt. That was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep under his tree.

He awoke hours later to find it was now night time. He sighed and stood up and started the walk back to his house. He was wondering absentmindedly through the streets when he bumped into a person. He figured it would be Kakashi and he could finally tell him how he felt.

He had no such luck for he found that he had bumped into Naruto. "Hey Naruto" he said slightly disapointed. "Hey Shikamaru" Naruto responded "what's wrong?" he continued. Shikamaru debated on wether or not to tell Naruto.

He finally decided that he should. "I like Kakashi" he said getting straight to the point. Naruto's eyes widened. Shikamaru turned to leave when Naruto said "Wow I never would have guessed you would be gay too." That got Shikamaru's attention. "Who else is?" he asked the blonde, he had never heard of a gay ninja so he was shocked.

"Well me, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, and Gaara." 'Wow,' he thought to himself 'I never realized that there were so many gay ninjas.' "I'm dating Sasuke, Kiba is dating Kankuro, Gaara is dating Iruka and Shino, and Kakashi is single." His heart rate sped up when he heard,

Kakashi was single.

"Okay thanks Naruto I'll see you around" he said as he walked off. He kept walking, his head up towards the sky, deep in thought. He then bumped into another person.

"So you like me huh?" Kakashi asked. Shikamaru blushed and was about to lie and say he didn't when all of the sudden Kakashi had him pinned to a wall in a dark alley.

"Wha?" Shikamaru said.

"I like you too" was all Kakashi said before lowering his mask and pushing his lips against the younger boys. Shikamaru gasped and Kakashi took this as an invitation and slipped his tongue into Skikamaru's warm mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes before Kakashi won and pressed Shikamaru into the wall even farther. Shikamaru moaned lightly and soon found Kakashi's hands under his shirt moving all around the unexplored territory with his hands. Then all of the sudden Kakashi found himself pinned to the wall by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pushed his body into Kakashi's both of them moaning. Finally after a few more minutes of a heavy make out session, leaving them both extremely turned on, they pulled apart.

Shikamaru asked "What does this mean?" Kakashi answered with another kiss and then said "Shikamaru will you be my boyfriend?" In response Shikamaru kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes then" Kakashi said.

Shikamaru smiled then smirked and laced his fingers through Kakashi's and said "Lets go get rid of our problems at your house." Kakashi smirked and all but dragged Skiamaru to his house where they didn't get much sleep that night. If you know what I mean...

* * *

So how was it? I like this pairing alot for some weird reason... but I'm weird and don't even try to understand my thought process anymore... Anyways: you see the blue button and all the sudden have a huge urge to review.

The spot I clearing I described in the story would be my ideal place. Water, a high place, a nice big tree to lay under, and being alone. I love all of my friends and stuff but I like to be alone alot it gives me time to think and its more peaceful without people.

Lynn


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Well since one of my friends read this she is making me do another chapter. So here it is and I hope it is good.

* * *

The next day Shikamaru woke up in Kakashi's arms. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was and then he remembered yesterday. He felt Kakashi's arm around his waist and he turned over.

He looked up at Kakashi's face and took a few minutes to study it. His skin was pale but it looked like silk or maybe something even smoother. He looked up at the scar over Kakashi's left eye and noticed it was very long. The scar went down to around where his nose was and then he looked lower, at Kakashi's lips. His lips also looked smooth, they were a pinkish-red color and were parted slightly while he was breathing.

"See something you like?" Kakashi's slightly groggy voice said. Shikamaru blushed and looked up into Kakashi's now open eyes. He noticed they were watching him and somehow looked amused. Kakashi moved his head down and quickly pecked Shikamaru on the lips, which made him once again blush. To hide the blush he buried his head in Kakashi's chest. He felt Kakashi chuckle and tighten his arms around him. Shikamaru sighed and tried to bury his head deeper.

"We should probably get up soon" Shikamaru said.

"Yea, we have a long day today" Kakashi said.

Shikamaru mumbled something that we are going to assume was "What?"

"You'll see later Shika" Shikamaru felt the blush come back at the use of the nickname.

* * *

An hour later and Shikamaru and Kakashi were washed and dressed, Kakashi jumped in the shower with Shikamaru saying he didn't want to waste water, which of course meant the shower took longer for reasons you can probably guess. If you cant, I'm not explaining.

"Okay" said Kakashi "why don't you go spend some time with Sasuke and Naruto for a little while and then I'll meet you at that clearing you like to go to at 9:00 tonight" Shikamaru looked at him questioningly, he didn't think anyone else knew about his clearing. Kakashi must have understood the look because he adopted an innocent expression and said "Some call it stalking, I call it love."

"You stalked me!" yelled Shikamaru.

"I prefer to call it watching you from a close distance while hiding in trees and bushes" Shikamaru couldn't stay angry for long and started laughing, Kakashi soon joining in.

They said goodbye to eachother and Shikamaru watched Kakashi walk off. As soon as he could no longer see Kakashi he sighed and started heading to Naruto's appartment. He was there 5 minutes later. He knocked on the front door and waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally he opened the door only to see Naruto straddling Sasuke, and kissing him, on the couch. "Guys I may be gay and all but I still don't want to see my two best friends making out" they quickly pulled apart, Naruto blushing madly.

"Why didn't you knock?" Naruto screamed.

"You didn't hear me with the noise you were making" replied Shikamaru causing Naruto to, if possible, blush even more.

"We were having a good time Shikamaru" sighed Sasuke. He guessed that Naruto told Sasuke that he knew because Sasuke seemed perfectly at ease.

"Well I'm sorry but Kakashi is planning something, I just don't know what" said Shikamaru "and he told me to come spend some time with you guys while he did whatever he is doing."

"Okay, but since you are staying were going to have some fun" said Naruto with an evil grin. He leaned over and whispered something in Sasuke's ear and then Sasuke got the evil smile on his face too. "We are going to play truth of dare" said Naruto smirking even more when he noticed Shikamaru's jaw drop open.

"You know what happened last time! I don't want to wear another dress!" screamed Shikamaru. Naruto tried to hide his laughter while Sasuke was laughing openly.

"We promise not to make you wear a dress" said Naruto and Sasuke nodded "now sit down and lets get playing" Shikamaru grudgingly sat down. "I'll go first" said an excited Naruto. "Hmm, Shikamaru truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Name all the guys that you think are hot"

Shikamaru paled and said "Kakashi, you, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, and Kiba"

"Oooh, you think I'm sexy" Naruto teased.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" asked Shikamaru.

"Dare" replied Sasuke, it is Sasuke so he wouldn't pick truth.

"I dare you to call Sakura pretending to be Ino and confess your love to her" said Shikamaru because he couldn't think of a better dare.

"Easy" said Sasuke as he walked over to the phone.He motioned for Shikamaru and Naruto to come listen to the call. He then picked it up and dialed Sakura's number. "Sakura this is Ino" he said "I'm in love with you." They heard the phone drop and were about to start laughing and hang up when the phone was picked back up and they heard Sakura say "I love you too Ino." This time it was them that dropped the phone. They stared down at it in shock. "Ino, Ino" they heard Sakura call from the other end. Sasuke picked up the phone and hung it up. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before starting to laugh uncontrollably. "I can't belive it" said Sasuke when they had calmed down from their laughing fit.

"Wow, who would have thought, Ino and Sakura" said Shikamaru. They thought about it and realized they should have expected it, since pretty much all the guys were gay who would that leave Sakura?

"That was entertaining" said Naruto "but lets get back to our game" he finished.

"Okay truth or dare? Naruto" said Sasuke.

"I'll start out with truth this time" said Naruto.

"Okay, lets see... who was your first dirty dream about?" asked Sasuke. Naruto blushed and mumbled something. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you" said Sasuke.

"LEE!" screamed Naruto with his cheeks as red as a tomato. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at eachother and once again started laughing. Sasuke saw Naruto pouting and leaned over and gave him a kiss, which instantly made Naruto happy again.

"Okay back to Shikamaru" said Naruto. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" when he said that Naruto looked extremely happy and looked at Sasuke, as if sensing what Naruto wanted Sasuke smiled.

"You have to put on some lingerie and go walking around the appartment complex while singing the song of your choice."

"What I thought I told you no dressing me up!" yelled Shikamaru.

"No you said no dresses you never said anything about lingerie" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru changed into the black thong and bra that Naruto handed him and opened the appartment door. He walked out into the hallway and thought 'Why not?', and then started to walk around. He looked back at the doorway and Naruto said "Sing."

So he opened his mouth and the first thing that came out was "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." he walked around for a few minutes then somehow Naruto managed to say that he could quit through his laughter. He changed back into his clothes glaring at Naruto and Sasuke. "How could you make me do that?" he said in an overly dramatic voice.

They just shrugged and said "It's part of the game." They were about to sit down and play some more when the phone rang. Sasuke walked over and answered. He was talking to the person for a few minutes when he came back and said "We cant play anymore, Kakashi just called and told me and Naruto to help get you ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Top secret" said Sasuke smirking. He then leaned over and told Naruto. "Well lets get to your house so that we can make sure you are dressed properly" said Sasuke. They left the appartment walking. They arrived not long after at Shikamaru's house.

As Shikamaru opened the front door Naruto and Sasuke were having a quiet conversation by themselves. "What are you talking about?" Shikamaru questioned.

"You'll see later" said Sasuke in an I-know-something-you-dont voice. He scowled as they made their way to his room.

His room was neat, clean, and orderly (maybe to blind people). Just kidding his room was a pigsty, mostly because he was to lazy to clean it. There were books and dirty clothes everywhere.

"You live here?" said Sasuke shocked. He nodded his head yes. "Well lets make you hotter" said Sasuke. And so began the torture, I mean prepairing Shikamaru.

Naruto and Sasuke argued over what he was going to wear for a while but then came to a decision of black pants and a dark green shirt. When he was finally ready he looked like he was trying a little more than usual. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:45. He walked out of his house with Naruto and Sasuke. "Will you please tell me what he's planning?" he attempted again.

"For the millionth time Shikamaru, NO!" said Naruto.

They gave eachother hugs and Shikamaru walked away from them towards the direction of his clearing.

* * *

He stepped inside the clearing and immediately had a blindfold put over his eyes, he was about to attack the person when he heard a familiar voice say "It's okay Shika it's just me." He relaxed and allowed Kakashi to lead him up the hill. They reached the top and Kakashi took the blindfold off.

Shikamaru gasped. Before him was a picnic dinner set out with a candle in the middle. "Is this what you were doing all day?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes, everything had to be perfect for our first date" said Kakashi. They walked to the side of the picnic blanket that had nothing on it and sat down. They sat down and Kakashi opened the picnic basket and pulled out two bowls of ramen. Shikamaru was about to ask what was so romantic about ramen when Kakashi answered it for him "Since we wouldn't be together if Naruto hadn't dragged you to that practice, I figured this would be our thanks to Naruto" Shikamaru thought that was sweet of Kakashi to do.

They ate their ramen and talked about everything. When they had finished their ramen Kakashi put the bowls to the side and pulled out brownies. Shikamaru wondered how Kakashi new brownies were his favorite, and asked him so. "Naruto mentioned it once during training" was the explanation he offered. They sat in silence for a while, just happy to be with eachother.

Finally after they had finished all of their food Shikamaru said "Thank you for all of this Kakashi, I really enjoyed myself" he then leaned forward and gave Kakashi a gentle, sweet kiss.

"I enjoyed myself also" said Kakashi. He then got a perverted look on his face and said "You want to go pick up where we left off last night?" without even waiting for an answer he put everything away and hoisted Shikamaru to his feet once again dragging him to his house.

Shikamaru's last thought as he was pulled out of his clearing was 'I'm dating a pervert.'

* * *

Wow, the ending was so fluffy that I'm practically gagging myself, and I wrote it. Was that good enough for you Shnina? Its 6 freakin pages and I stayed up until 1:30 to finish it for you when I just wanted to go to bed. You owe me a book, some m&m's, and some razzles. Hope you enjoyed the story everyone. Review please and read my other stories and review them too please.

Lynn


End file.
